Mother's Day Thoughts
by islashlove
Summary: The gang is in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on Shawn's mother who was attacked by one of her clients on Mother's Day.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** A Mother's Day story.**

**Story Notes:**** The gang is in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on Shawn's mother who was attacked by one of her clients on Mother's Day.**

**Mother's Day Thoughts:**** By islashlove**

McNab walked back into the waiting room carrying the requested cups of coffee he was sent for. As he handed them out he noted the sadness on everyone's faces, but he also saw that they were all lost in their own thoughts and he couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking about.

Oh, he knew s that Dr. Spencer, Shawn's mother, would be the main thing that they would be thinking about. After all that is what they are doing here. One of her patients had attacked her…blaming her for the loss of her children as they had been taken from her that morning at the recommendation of Dr. Spencer and that they were still waiting to hear news on how she was doing. What McNab was wondering since it was Mother's Day, was there other stuff they were thinking about. He knew he was.

It was the first Mother's Day for him and Francine, since their little one had been born and to be truthful, he would have rather been home with them than standing in the hospital. Francine was a wonderful mother and she deserved the best. She was kind and caring, just like his mother was, or at least what he could remember of her.

A sad smile formed on McNab's face as he remembered coming home and finding his mother's body. It was that day he swore he would become a cop and find the person who did that to her and then when he married Francine he swore on his mother's grave that he would protect her with his life. Looking around, he saw Henry Spencer watching Shawn with a worry look as he paced the floor. Gus' look and gaze was just a reflection of Henry's as he too, watched his friend carefully.

Chief Vick looked like she was in shock. From what McNab had heard she was with Mr. Spencer when she was attacked.

Juliet wasn't fairing that well either. She was sitting by herself and looked like she was ready to run. She kept looking at Shawn and McNab knew that she wanted to comfort him, but he also knew that Shawn has pushed her away since their break up.

Last but not least, his eyes fell onto Detective Lassiter. He was standing near the door, or rather leaning against it, and although it looked like his eyes were closed, McNab could see that he was actually watching Shawn. As Lassiter shifted his position slightly, the thought about what they were each thinking about entered McNab's mind again.

Shaking his head, he asked if he could be excused and once Chief Vick said he could leave McNab headed out to make a phone call. He knew it was going to be a long day, and he just wanted to wish Francine a Happy Mother's Day.

Lassiter watched as McNab turned the corner at the end of the hall before turning back around to look at Shawn. He was doing the best he could to stop himself from walking over to the man and pulling him into an embrace. They had been dating for the last year, but their relationship was still strained and they still kept it from everyone, especially Juliet.

Lassiter could only try and understand what Shawn was going through right now. He himself didn't have a close relationship with his own mother, but he was sure he would be hurting if something like this had happened to her. Hurt and anger were the two feelings he would have and he was sure that they were what Shawn was feeling as well.

He remembers the excitement Shawn had as he went over the fact that he was going to spend the day with his mother for Mother's Day and that Lassiter should ring his. Of course Lassiter said no, that his mother wouldn't want to hear from him, but now, after this…yes, yes he will give her a call and wish her a Happy Mother's Day, for the first time in about fifteen years.

Lassiter then looked at Chief Vick; surely she would want to get out of here so she could go home to her own children. But then again, she and Henry did seem to have a strange closeness which Lassiter wasn't sure he understood. Lassiter was also worried about her; he could help but wondered if she, in a small way, blamed herself for the attack.

Truth was, Chief Vick was blaming herself for what had happened. She was there! She was the trained police officer, but when that woman attacked Madeleine she froze and just let it happen. What type of police officer is she? Had she forgotten all of her training since she became Chief and worse, what type of a mother she will be if someone attacks her daughter?

Like Henry Spencer, Chief Vick was from a family of police officers and although her mother was against her joining the force, Karen had found that she still supported her in her decision. That was just like her mother; she would voice her opinion but would also respect the choices and views of others. When she was finished here, she will go and pick up her daughter and they will go and visit her mother's grave. It will the first time an years since she had been there, but since this is Mother's Day it seems fitting somehow.

Raising her head slightly, Chief Vick looked at Henry. She knew this must be hard for him. Here is the mother of his son and they had been through so much, yet they had managed to stay friends and by the look of it they could have even been getting back together.

Henry sat there with either his head down looking at the floor or up and watching Shawn pacing. A few times he was attempted to tell him to sit down, but then he would remember that it was his mother in there, so Henry just kept his mouth shut.

Although he and Madeleine had talked about having children, Shawn hadn't been planned; their careers were just taking off and they simply weren't ready. Yes it still surprised Henry how quickly Madeleine had adjusted to being a mother. Yes, Shawn did put pressure on both their relationship and their jobs, but Henry knows that neither of them would have changed a thing, not even the divorce.

Madeleine was a great mother to Shawn and in so many ways, a bit like his own. She was strict and would never hold him, even when he was crying. Maybe his mother knew that just like his dad and grandfather, Henry was going to be a police officer and that he needed to be tough. His mother had that type of insight; Shawn seems to have it as well. Henry just hoped that Shawn would still get to spend this Mother's Day with his mother and that it hadn't been taken from him.

Feeling Gus move beside him, Henry wondered what he was doing here. Not that he was surprised that Gus was here, just that he spends this day, and he means the whole day with instructions that Shawn is not to contact him, with his mother.

Gus could feel Henry's eyes on him and wondered that if he was intruding or something. Normally he would be with his mother for Mother's Day and it would be Shawn sitting somewhere by himself, but this year it was going to be the other way around. It was Gus that was going to be on his own, as his mother and father were going to be with his sister and it was Shawn who was going to spend the day with his mum, at least that was until this had happened.

It wasn't like Shawn had to be on his own on Mother's Day as he was always invited to join Gus and his family. After all, Gus' mum had become a second mother to Shawn after his mum had left, but he chose to let Gus have this one day with his family to himself.

Gus loved his mother, he really did, but like all families, he had his trouble with her. The two biggest things were that she had no confidence in him and what he could do and of course, the other thing was Shawn.

As a mother, she was great. She gave Gus everything he needed except the belief in him that he could make the right choices with his life and that started when he first brought home a beaten up Shawn Spencer. At first she liked Shawn, everyone does, but once she saw how easily he got into trouble and how Gus followed him, the concern about their friendship started. Gus knows that she was just looking out for him, but Shawn was, and still is, the best thing to come into his life and has stayed.

With that thought in his head, Gus once again looked up at his friend who is still pacing. He knows that whatever is wrong is bad or they would have heard something by now. He also knows that it would be killing him if it was his mother in there, but it's not him and not his mother. It's Shawn and it is his mother, so it must be three times worse than anything Gus could think it could be, especially with the way Shawn is.

As if for the first time since being there, Shawn could feel their eyes on him and he stopped pacing. Looking around the faces that are looking at him, he could see their worry, fear and concern for both him and his mother and couldn't help wonder if they would rather be somewhere else that sitting in a waiting room with him.

Shawn than looked at Lassiter with longing eyes, he would love for him to hold him, but they have their rule about that kind of stuff, so Shawn just starts pacing again. His head was full of thoughts and memories of his mum, which is why he was pacing. He was trying to stay ahead of the memories that wanted to overwhelm him.

The first image that always came to him was the very first memory he has of anything. It was his mother looking down at him when he was about six months old and she was changing him. Then it was like everything was in fast forward as the images flew past his eyes and with each image came the emotion as well. The sadness, the anger, the hate and what surprised Shawn the most, was the feeling of happiness which seemed to be the one emotion he felt the most.

Yes, his relationship with his mother was hard, even a challenge at times, but he loved his mother and he knew that she had tried to do her best and that was all he could really ask for. She might have been a psychiatrist, but with him she was his mother first. It was now that the tears threatened to fall so Shawn shook his head to try and keep them back.

Lassiter watched as Shawn tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall and his heart broke even more for the man he loved, but this also helped him to make up his mind. To hell about their agreement about touching each other in public, so Lassiter pushed himself off the door frame he was leaning on and walked over to Shawn.

Everyone was so sure Lassiter was going to man handle Shawn into a seat or something, so when Lassiter, instead, just turned him around to face him and then pulled Shawn into a hug they didn't know what to say. Shawn himself just put his arms around Lassiter and then let the tears fall. Everyone thought that Lassiter was just trying to be supportive and just let it be. Shawn and Lassiter stood there in that embrace saying nothing at all for about ten minutes until a doctor walked in.

The doctor explained that although Madeleine had been stabbed four times, no major organs had been hit and that she was now in recovery, but he would only like one person to see her at the moment.

Since it was Mother's Day, Shawn was the one sent. It wasn't what he had planned for the day, but he was still going to get to spend the day with his mother.

After he left, so did the others. Gus had explained to Henry why he was there, so they went back to Henry's where Gus was going give his mum a phone call and then stay until they heard from Shawn. Chief Vick headed home and kept her promise to take her daughter to her mother's grave and Juliet went home to also call her mother.

Lassiter made his way home as well, for the first time in a long time he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Mother, I just rang up to wish you a Happy Mother's Day."

It was two hours later before he hung up the phone. A tear fell as he remembered her words that she would accept his life and the person that he's chosen to be with.

Yes, today did start out to be a bad Mother's Day, but it has turned out just fine, this time.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
